


Jatuh

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, F/M, Failed Fluff, One Shot, Poetry, fem!Akashi-freeform, fix saya lelah, maaf :', maso mungkin, saya g bakat bikin yang begituan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan yang lebih bodohnya, Kazunari terlambat menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada si gadis bersurai magenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jatuh

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied.

_Waktu mengolok-olok,_

_Bermain dengan tik-tik jam dan roda takdir yang picik_

_Ketika penggalan kisah ini dimulai—_

.

.

Kazunari pertama kali melihatnya ketika menemani—atau lebih tepatnya mengekor—Shintarou datang ke reuni SMP Teiko. Rambutnya merah menyala, dibiarkan tergerai bebas menjalari punggung. Wajahnya oval, dengan kulit putih—nyaris pucat yang tampak begitu cantik dan indah meski tanpa sapuan _make-up_. Netra merahnya besar, (meski tak sebesar netra milik pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi) bulat, dan berkilat penuh misteri dibawah bias temaram lampu neon yang mulai sekarat.

Dia indah. Memikat. Menjerat.

Sejak saat itu, Kazunari diam-diam mengaguminya. (Dan tanpa dia sadari terjatuh padanya)

.

“Akashi Seijuurou,” Gadis bersurai magenta itu memperkenalkan dirinya setelah lebih dari tiga minggu berkirim pesan dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal dengan Kazunari.

Kazunari di lain pihak menggaruk tengkuk. Sedikit banyak merasa malu karena Seijuurou mengambil inisiatif terlebih dulu untuk berkenalan. Harga diri Kazunari mendadak terasa tercabik.

“Takao…Kazunari,” setelah cukup lama, akhirnya ia membalas uluran tangan Seijuurou.

Kurva tipis melengkung cantik di wajah si gadis. “Senang berkenalan denganmu, Takao-kun.”

Mau tak mau hati Kazunari ikut menghangat.

“Ya, aku juga.”

.

Dimalam-malam tertentu, Kazunari akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berbincang dengan Seijuurou lewat pesan singkat atau social media. Membahas topik yang sedang _in_ atau sekadar menanyakan kabar dan kesibukan masing-masing. Intensitas interaksi yang terus bertambah membuat keduanya sepakat untuk memanggil dengan nama depan masing-masing. Baik Kazunari maupun Seijuurou tak berkeberatan.

<< _Kazunari, kurasa kau harus tidur sekarang. Bukankah kau bilang jadwal kuliahmu besok pagi?_ >>

Perhatian kecil dari Seijuurou membuat rona merah mulai merangkak naik, menjalari pipi Kazunari.

<< _Akan kupertimbangkan kalau Sei-chan mau menyanyikan satu lagu untukku. Bagaimana?_ >>

Gurauan yang dikirimkan Kazunari mendapat respon serius dari Seijuurou yang berbelas-belas menit kemudian mengiriminya sebuah pesan suara.

Dan itu sukses membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

.

.

_Ada ketuk aneh dihati_

_Sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah disangka_

_Hadir dengan tak terduga_

_Menjamah sudut jiwa_

_Mencoba menembus sekat tipis yang menghalangi kita_

_Inikah cinta?_

.

.

“Kau pasti bercanda Shin-chan. Aku hanya mengaguminya.” Kazunari bersikukuh, memasang tampang yang menurut Shintarou seperti orang terkena konstipasi.

Pemuda yang ketenangan jam istirahat siangnya diinterupsi dengan _sangat_ tidak sopan itu hanya mendengus. “Bakao, sejak kapan ada orang yang mengagumi seseorang dengan wajah memerah seperti itu, huh? Apalagi kau selalu mengulang-ulang namanya seperti orang bodoh.”

Wajah Kazunari kian tertekuk walau rona diwajahnya berkata lain.

“Bilang saja Shin-chan cemburu dengannya. Iya ‘kan?”

Shintarou tersedak _oshiruko_ kalengan. Kazunari tertawa terbahak.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Kazunari kembali bertemu dengan Seijuurou dalam sebuah acara yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya. Yang membuatnya memandang Seijuurou dengan cara yang berbeda. (Dan membuatnya kembali terjatuh semakin dalam.)

Malam itu Seijuurou terlihat sangat memikat dengan model rambut _waterfall braid_ dan beberapa tangkai mawar putih yang tersemat diantara helaian rambut magentanya, ditambah dengan _dress_ hitam selutut dan _cape_ berwarna pastel yang membuat Seijuurou terlihat begitu istimewa.

Kazunari memujinya cantik, Seijuurou mengukir senyum tipis. Namun dari penglihatannya yang kelewat jeli, ia tahu jika senyum itu tidak sampai pada netra merah Seijuurou.

Hati Kazunari mendadak sakit tanpa alasan.

.

.

Kazunari merasa seperti orang idiot ketika Seijuurou meninggalkannya termangu di _café_ setelah tanpa sadar ia telah mencium bibir manis Seijuurou.

Dan yang lebih bodohnya, Kazunari terlambat menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada si gadis bersurai magenta.

.

.

Seijuurou tak pernah memberinya kabar apapun. Puluhan pesan singkat, _chat_ dan _e-mail_ -nya tak pernah dibalas. Ratusan miscall dan teleponnya tak pernah dijawab Seijuurou. Kazunari gelisah. Shintarou bahkan tak tahu-menahu mengenai keberadaan Seijuurou yang seolah menghilang dari muka bumi.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Shintarou menunggu di ambang pintu kelas Kazunari. Sempat terlintas dalam kepalanya jika sahabatnya sejak duduk di bangku menengah atas itu harus dekat-dekat dengan dirinya sebagai _lucky item_ hari ini, mengingat Shintarou sangat _freak_ terhadap ramalan. Namun dugaannya meleset, Shintarou hanya datang untuk memberi kabar jika Seijuurou ingin bertemu dengannya besok.

Dan Kazunari merasa yakin jika ada ratusan kembang api yang meletup di dadanya.

.

.

_Tak perlu alasan bagiku untuk jatuh hati padamu_

_Cukup dengan menatap dan menggenggam tanganmu,_

_Aku tahu…_

_Rasa ini benar adanya,_

_Perasaan ini mungkin bukan sesuatu yang istimewa_

_Namun ini alasan yang membuatku bertahan_

_Membuatku tetap hidup,_

_Membuatku belajar untuk mencintaimu yang memberi warna baru dalam hidupku_

_Berusaha untuk menjalin kasih denganmu,_

_Berjalan bersisian denganmu,_

_Menyentuhmu,_

_Merengkuhmu,_

_Mengikat jiwaku dan jiwamu dalam satu ikatan kasih…_

.

.

“Shin-chan, kenapa kita kemari? Bukankah kau akan membawaku menemui Sei-chan?”

“Diamlah Takao. Akashi ada didalam,”

“Eh?”

Pintu bercat putih dibuka, netra silver kebiruannya membola. Hatinya mencelos. Gadis cantik itu—Seijuurou terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai peralatan penunjang hidup yang menancap ditubuhnya yang semakin ringkih. Kazunari berjalan mendekat, tersenyum satir.

Tangannya terulur, mengusap sejumput helai magenta Seijuurou yang kian menipis. “Sei-chan…pantas saja kau tak menjawab telepon dan membalas pesanku. Ternyata…ini alasannya…” Air mata Kazunari meleleh menuruni pipi.

“Akashi menderita tumor otak. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukannya padamu,” Shintarou berdiri di sisi lain ranjang, netra hijau yang tersembunyi di balik lensa menatap keluar jendela. Tapi Kazunari tahu, Shintarou juga merasakan pedih yang sama.

“Aku tahu Shin-chan, aku tahu kau juga baru mengetahui semuanya…” pandangan Kazunari kembali beralih pada sosok Seijuurou yang tertidur tenang.

Bagaimana bisa Seijuurou tidak menceritakan apapun padanya? Bukankah mereka _teman_?

Kazunari tak bisa berbuat apapun selain terisak tertahan.

.

.

_Jika saja waktu dapat diputar kembali,_

_Aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku disampingmu,_

_Namun aku tak bisa,_

_Karena waktu terus mengolok-olokku yang tak bisa berada disampingmu,_

_Dan menyelamatkanmu…_

.

.

Kazunari tetap bergeming, tak beranjak sedikit pun dari makam Seijuurou yang pergi dari hidupnya satu tahun yang lalu. Yang membuat seluruh dunianya berpusat seperti diambil paksa darinya. Membuatnya putus asa.

“Sei-chan…”

Tak ada sahutan. Tapi Kazunari tak perduli. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas surat terakhir Seijuurou yang dititipkan Shintarou untuknya.

“Aku tidak pernah menyesal jatuh hati padamu, sebaliknya…aku sangat bersyukur. Dan—“

Sebuket _lily_ diletakkan bersama surat yang remuk.

“…terimakasih…sudah membalas perasaanku,”

.

.

 

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya g tau saya ini bikin apaan ;;;;  
> puisinya berasa sangat alay sekali, maafkan saya ;;; /nangis
> 
>  
> 
> (YEEEY! BERLAYAR DI KAPAL LAMAAAA!!! /digebuk)
> 
> Salam,  
> AyaMASO


End file.
